I Will Always Find You
by V.M.CRUZ
Summary: After Henry is kidnapped by Greg and Tamara his babysitter, Nancy, follows through the portal, landing in Neverland... a Place she never wanted to return. Being Peter Pan's true love will either get her killed faster or keep her alive longer. What happens when Emma and the gang get a hold of this information? Is her love for Peter greater than her love for Henry? Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Henry!" The portal created by the bean that Greg and Tamara stole swirled and I stared in horror as they took Henry away to some other world. I heard Emma and Regina behind me calling for their son. I swallowed my fear and stared at the slowly disappearing portal.

"Fuck!" I whispered to myself as I sucked in a shallow breath and ran after them taking a large leap and jumping into the portal right before it closed up, taking me to God knows where.

I landed harshly with a thump that knocked the breath out of the me. Panicking I thought I had been too late and missed the portal, but underneath me I felt the soft sand. It was damp and cold. Wait, sand? Jumping up I looked around the beach and saw Greg, Tamara and Henry. I sprinted down towards them.

I ran towards them, tripping in the sand. "Henry!" I shouted grabbing him into a hug and I watched Greg toss a communicator to the ground full of sand.

"What is this, a toy?!" He shouted angrily. Henry scoffs at them.

"Good thing you don't ask questions." He said sounding brave.

"What do you want with Henry?" I demand standing up pushing him behind me protectively.

"Who are you?" Tamara asks, just now realizing she had been followed. She looked me up and down, deciding I wasnt dangerous.

"I'm Nancy, the babysitter." I said said proudly. I had cared for Henry since he came to Storybrook.

"Just wait, my moms are coming to get me." Henry stated. "Both of them". I smirked imagining the two of them teaming up. That's when I paused and looked around. My eyes grew wide and panic set in. No.. no no no.

"You're going to want to look around, kid." Greg said. "You see any clock towers? You're a long way from Storybrook."

"No." I said looking around and up at the sky. "No , no, no no!" I shouted again said again spinning.

"Henry..." I sated, wide eyed.

"It doesn't matter! My family has been to the Enchanted Forrest before and they can get here again!"

"We are not in the Enchanted Forrest..." I said looking to the boy. I wished we _were_ in the Enchanted Forrest. I didn't want to be here, anywhere but here. I felt something warm on my chest and gulped putting my hand on the necklace that was slowly growing warmer and warmer.

He knew I was here.

"What?" He asks confused.

"The mother-load of magic." Tamara staid, sounding smug with herself.

"That's right, kid. Welcome to the Home Office." Greg says smirking.

"Neverland..." I whispered.

"Walk!" Greg commanded pushing Henry in front of him and grabbing me roughly by the arm. I scowled at him and clutched the now burning pendant in the folds of my shirt. If he only knew who I was, he wouldn't be treating me this way.

The Jungle stretched for miles and I saw the two of them slowly becoming aggravated. I was becoming concerned as well, someone should have come to us by now. With a growl Greg stopped. He released me and throwing me to the ground.

"Watch it!" I said angrily.

"Come on, time to build a fire to tell them we've made it." I went over to Henry and held him to me.

"Oh, don't worry... they know we're here." I said taking a deep breath and looking off to the bushes hearing rustling. I saw shadows emerging slowly.

"Nancy? What's going on?" Henry asked. Greg and Tamara look at the babysitter curiously.

"How do you know where we are anyway." Tamara asked suspiciously.

"You know how you never found out how I was?" Henry nodded slowly. I took a deep breath"You're about to find out."

Emerging from the bushes they came. Greg and Tamara looked at them annoyed. They were just teenagers after all.

"Who are _you?"_ He asked annoyed. After a short silence one of them came forward. I knew who it was and he eyed me evilly. Yepp, they knew I was in town...

"We're the Home Office." He stated smugly. "Welcome to Neverland." Tamara scoffed and looked them over.

"The Home Office? They're a bunch of teenagers!" She shouted. I stared the boy down.

"They're not teenagers..." They looked at me. "They're the lost boys."

"Hello, Mother." He replied. Henry gasped and looked at me and shook my head.

"Not now, Henry."

"Why do the Lost Boys want to destroy magic?" He asked. The leader just laughed.

"Who says we want to destroy magic?"

"See, this is what happens when you don't ask questions." I said smartly, knowing this was going to turn bad for them very quickly.

"Hand the boy over." He demanded and I held to him tighter. That's when I was grabbed from behind and yanked from Henry. Greg had my arms help behind my back. Oh this really want NOT going to end well for them.

"You might _not_ want to do that, Greg." I said through gritted teeth.

"She must be important to you, so." Greg began. "Tell us the plans. For magic, for getting home." Tamara finished, smirking like she had won. I looked over at Henry and he looked back.

"You're not going home. No body threatens our Mother." He said dangerously. Then it happened. Greg let me go and I saw his shadow being ripped from him.

"RUN HENRY!" I told him and he nodded sprinting off to the jungle. I collapsed on the ground and cringed at the sound of Greg's screams. Tamara ran off but she was shot down very quickly.

"I told you not to do that." I muttered standing up and brushing myself off. I pulled the necklace that had been burning out of my shirt and stared at the lightly glowing acorn attached. I didn't bother running. He knew where I was the moment I passed through that portal. He will always find me. It was safer for me not to be near Henry if I wanted him to not be found.

"Felix." I said and the boy in the hood came forward. He removed the fabric from his head and I saw his blond locks and the scar that marred his face. His evil look was still in place.

"Mother." He said, not very nicely. "You know you can't be here." He said glaring at me. I shrugged at him taking him in.

"Didn't know this is where the portal would take me." I replied. "He can't have Henry." I said glaring at the Lost Boy. His eyes traveled down to the acorn that was around my neck.

"Don't think he will give into your demands. He needs the boy." I scoffed and looked at him.

"I'll make it a game then." I retorted. "He should have known he couldn't keep avoiding the inevitable." I said seriously. "No one can hide from True Love forever." With that I turned around and walked through the jungle.

* * *

_Then_

"Are you sure this will work Tink?" I asked the green fairy. She had a dark look pass over her features before nodding. I sighed and nodded before taking the spell.

"I can't get it anymore trouble than I already am in." She said solemnly. I looked around her little tree house. Bare and just a place to sleep. She was trapped here in Neverland like the rest of us.

"Go find your True Love." She said to me with a small smile. I nodded and ran back to the Lost Boy camp, ready to plot my escape. Just hitch a ride on Peter's shadow... how hard could it be, right?

The boys were around their campfire dancing as Peter played his pipes and smiling at them. Even Felix was dancing this time around. I sat down on a log and looked over at Peter and gasped.

"Not possible..." I breathed out. He was glowing... a bright gold aura was surrounding him. "No!" I shouted angrily causing the other lost boys to look over at me.

Peter looked over at me concerned and after addressing the boys to continue their festivities he walked over to me, then smirked at my horrified expression.

"No good fairy." He muttered kneeling in front of me. "Well, well, well, this makes things interesting." Peter told me.

"You... you..." I couldn't form words.

"Oh, I already knew." He told me smirking. He held out his hand and I backed away, unsure of what to do. He blew and I immediately recognized the poppy seed powder.

* * *

_Now_

"Where is that Dreamshade." I muttered to myself as I looked around the bushes for the thorny vines. I had to distract Peter at all costs. Even if that meant nearly killing myself. Even though he wont admit that I am his True Love he still cannot let me die, just not in him.

"There are better ways of getting my attention." I jumped and spun around. It took me a minute to remember how to breathe and I looked him over. He was leaning casually against a moss covered tree. His tousled hair glinted in the little bit of moonlight that filtered through the trees and his smirk was still the same as it always has been. He wore his dark green clothes and almost blended into the environment.

"Hello, Peter." I said calmly. He stared me down and slowly walked towards me, and I couldn't move.

"Tigerlilly." He said calmly before pushing me against a tree with his body and pressing his mouth hotly against mine.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned and rolled over, feeling aches in my body in places I didn't know I could ache. I was warm under this blanket and didn't want to get up.

Wait...

Henry...Neverland...Greg and Tamara...PETER! I shot up quickly and looked around. I was in a hammock covered in nothing but a fur blanket. I looked around and saw the inside of Peter's house. I heard the whoops and whistles of the Lost Boys outside. There was no sign of Peter and sitting on a table in the corner folded up was my clothes. They weren't the ones I came here in, but my Lost Girl clothes...that bastard.

I looked down at my naked form and saw bruises and scratches. Memories of the previous few hours came rushing back to me. I blushed and buried my head in my arms. I had tried to distract Peter the best way I knew how... bedding him. I hoped it would keep him away from Henry for a while. I groaned once more and got up grabbing my clothes and began shrugging them on.

With a little adjusting of the leather ties I managed to cover up the love marks that littered my skin. The brown leather dress was still a bit short for my liking but it would have to do. I wore it all the time before.

I looked down at the acorn that lay juts above my breasts. With a sigh I threw on my leather boots and left the house, ready to face my boys. I walked a short way through the jungle and saw the campfire and heard the sound of the pipes. The boys were dancing wildly around the fire and I saw Pan sitting down playing his enchanted pipes. His eyes met mine and he smiled before going back to playing.

"Nancy!" I spun around and saw the top of Henry's head and he barreled into. My heart sank as I looked back over to Pan who was standing and had his shit eating grin on his face. He was still a step ahead of me. I bedded the devil for nothing.

"Henry." I said finding my words again. I looked up at me with a smile then frowned looking at my clothes.

"Where did you get that dress?" He asked me running his hands on the leather.

"Henry..." I began but then sighed and led him over to one of the logs by the fire. "I think it's time you learn who I am." I said sadly.

"Wait... you're from here aren't you." He said staring at me. I nodded, not being able to find my voice.

"I'm -"

"Tigerlilly!" I jumped and looked over at Peter who was grinning at me and walking towards the two of us. I looked at Henry and rolled my eyes. "Here, catch." Peter tossed Henry an apple and he caught it.

"I don't like apples." Henry said looking warily at the apple. I snickered under my breath.

"Who doesn't like apples?" Peter asked.

"It's a family thing." Henry dryly responded. I couldn't blame the kid. His mother being the Evil Queen and all. Oh and him being poisoned by an apple tart.

"Well, don't worry. They're not for eating." Pan said cheerfully. I looked up at him and tried to figure out where he was going with this. "It's for a kind of game."

"Peter..." I said warily.

"I call it target practice!" He said excitedly.

"Peter!" I reprimanded. He ignored me shooting me a warning look. Henry stood up and looked at him, following Pan.

"What's that?" I heard Henry ask one of the Lost Boys who held a jar full of a purple liquid. My eyed widened.

"Dreamshade." He replied. "Nasty stuff."

"I think not!" I said pulling Henry to me. Peter's look darkened and he learned close to my ear. I could feel his breath fanning over my neck. A sharp pain came from my shoulder as he poked a rather nasty bite.

"Butt out, Lilly, if you know what's good for you." Peter said dangerously. I gulped as I watched him walk over to Felix.

"Felix, come here!" Peter commanded. I saw Henry stiffen up.

"Is-is his aim any good?" Henry asked staring at Felix warily.

"Doesn't matter." Pan stated, handing Henry the Bow and Arrows. "You're the one shooting."

"Wait, I-I don't want to shoot!" Henry said, panicking. The Lost Boys began chanting at him to shoot, shoot shoot. I stood back holding my breath as Henry looked over at Felix.

Henry knocked the arrow and aimed but he quickly spun around and a shriek left my mouth as he shot directly at Peter, who easily caught the arrow before it pierced his chest. I was breathing hard and my heart was pounding out of my chest.

Peter smiled widely at Henry. "Exhilarating, isn't it!" Peter said to Henry then he dropped the arrow and looked back over at me. The Lost Boys began cheering and Henry didn't know what to do. Peter began stalking over to me as I regained myself.

"Don't think I am that easily distracted, Tigerlilly." Peter said standing behind me. He leaned in close to my ear. "I will _always_ be one step ahead." he said laughing. "You can always go back into the caves." He said gripping my sides tightly, making me wince.

"You can't hide from it forever Peter." I retorted in a whisper. I felt him tense behind me. A growl left Peter's lips as I felt him dragging me back into the Jungle. I struggled and panicked fearing I was actually being taken back to the caves, but when we were out of sight of the camp, he pushed me harshly against a tree. I winced as the impact and Peter looked down on me dangerously.

"I will _never_ love you." He said through gritted teeth. I tried to hide the hurt on my feature. I knew he would say that, but it didn't keep it from hurting just as bad. "I don't care what that damn Tinkerbell told you."

I glared at him pushing against him, making out bodied flushed once more. I saw the lust erupting through his eyes. "I will not let you hurt Henry." I challenged. He smirked backing up.

"I make the rules around here, Tigerlilly." He stated before rushing back towards me, crushing me against the tree before capturing my lips with his. One hand grabbed my leg under the knee and brought it up on his hip, causing the already short dress to ride up. I bit Peter's bottom lip hard and he dropped my leg and pushed up off of me. I saw that his lip was now swollen and red, but I hadn't drawn blood like I wanted. He was panting hard and a dark look came across his feature.

"Felix!" Peter called, never taking his eyes off of me. When the Lost Boy arrived he looked over at me suspiciously. "Take her to the caves." He commanded and I panicked launching for Peter. Felix grabbed me and I was quickly bound and tossed over his shoulder.

"Wait, Peter! No!" I begged and he smirked at me, pulling something out of his shirt. Glinting in the light was a silver thimble. He brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly nodding at me before turning and retreating.

"You shouldn't have pushed it, Mother." Felix said as he carried me through the thick jungle towards the caves. I began panicking and started thrashing around trying to get free. I heard Felix groan. "Even if you do escape, he will find you." I thought about it, that was true. But I was damned if I was going to be put back in the caves.

With all my strength I pushed my body off of Felix and he grip loosened and I was now standing wobbly in front of him. With a heavy headbutt I knocking him in the nose and he called out in pain and I ran for it. I was tripping over roots and twigs but I never stopped. My hands were still tied and I dared not look back.

Random plants cut my skin and the wind against my face was blurring my vision, or I was crying. I couldn't tell which anymore. I had to find Emma and the others. I continued running and running. My legs were beginning to burn and my arms were straining against the ties.

I broke through another bush and nearly fell forward screaming and fell on the ground.

"What the hell!" I looked up and surrounding me was the faces of Emma, Regina, Snow, Charming and Hook. Thank god. "Nancy?" Emma questioned. I sat up and tried catching my breath. I looked the way I came and didn't hear Felix following me.

"Untie me, quickly!" I ordered, panicking. I had to get off Pan's radar. Charming cut the rope that tied my hands.

"What is going on?" Snow asked. I held up a hand to shush her and yanked the acorn necklace off cringing as I felt the weight leave my chest.

"Regina." I said passing her to necklace. "Get rid of this, NOW!" I commanded, bewildered she took the acorn and shrugged forming a fireball. "Wait, wait wait! Don't destroy it. That would be really, REALLY bad. Make it go somewhere, far away." She looked at me again and it disappeared.

"Now then, where the hell have you been?" She asked staring at me. "And what are you wearing."

"I was with Peter Pan, he has Henry." I choked out, falling back on the ground.

"You saw Henry!" Emma shouted pulling me by the front of my dress. "Where are they!" She shouted.

"Hey, hey hey!" I said pushing her off. "Pan has him at his camp. Henry is safe."

"We have to go, we have to get Henry!" Emma began shouting. I just shook my head.

"We can't just walk up into Peter's camp, Emma. He will kill us all." I said looking at her.

"She is right, Lass. Peter will have his boys. He gave you the map." Hook said. I frowned and looked over at Emma.

"What map?" I asked. She groaned and tossed me a blank page.

"Its blank?" I asked turning it over.

"It will show us the location of the camp when I accept who I am." Emma expalined quickly. "But we dont need that now, we have you." She said staring at me. I gulped. "You were there, you know where his camp is."

"He can change his camps location in a heartbeat, Emma." I sighed trying to explain this better. "Peter is magical." I said. "He wont be found unless he wants to be."

"We need to get rid of the girl." Hook said suddenly.

"What. Why?" Snow questioned. He pointed his shiny hook at me.

"If Pan finds out we have her, he will bring down hell on all of us." Hook began saying.

"Woah, woah!" I said backing up holding my hands out. "Peter doesn't know where I am, I got rid of the acorn!" I shouted at the prate.

"Everyone shut up!" Regina shouted. "Someone explain what is going on and they better do it fast!" I stared at the group nervously. "What is he talking about, Nancy." She said all calmly as she could manage.

"I...I'm not Nancy." I said wringing my hands and tugging at the bottom of my dress. "My name is Tigerlilly, and I'm..." I trailed off trying to find the best way to word this that wouldn't get my killed.

"And she is Peter Pan's True Love." Hook said staring at me. I watched the horrified and shocked expressions on everyone faces.

"You're Peter's... what?!" Snow asked incredulously. I sighed and shook my head wanting to pull my hair out.

"It's not important who or WHAT I am." I said firmly. "We need to get Henry back." I said. The others nodded.

"Now we have the leverage we were waiting for." Regina grinned wickedly at me and I panicked. This was not what I was expecting to happen.

"Do not hurt her, Regina." Hook said looking at me warily.

"Why not. With her we can lure Peter to us and kill him." Hook stood infront of me protectively, which was rather shocking.

"You do anything to hurt her, and Pan will blow up this whole Island up to kill us if has to. You don't understand the consequences when it comes to this girl." Hook tried to reason.

"I'm here to help you. I know a way to get into Peter's camp. I know someone who can help us." I said quickly.

"Alright, let's hear it." Emma said.

"Tinkerbell. She will help us."


	3. Chapter 3

"I have some bad news." Felix approached Pan cautiously at the fire, clutching his nose, and he was sure it was broken.

"What is it?" Pan asked staring at his second in command, turning slowly.

"She got away." A dark look passed over Pan's features and his nostils flared slightly.

"What do you mean 'got away'?" Pan asked through gritted teeth in the most calm way he could manage. The boy was rightfully scared at this point.

"She ran off into the jungle. I think she found the boys parents." Felix replied. An inhuman growl left Pan's mouth as he stood up glaring at Felix.

"I gave you the _most_ important job, Felix." Pan said getting in the boys face. "Watch the boy, don't let him get loose as well." Pan said running off into the jungle.

Peter Pan was thoroughly worried and he pulled the thimble necklace off and waved his hand over it. In the distance through the thicket of jungle he could see the faint glowing and determined to beat the girl senseless he ran off towards her.

What he didn't know was the acorn necklace attaching the two was hanging from a tree far from where Tigerlilly actually was.

* * *

_Then_

I was cramped and cold. Peter had put me inside a wooden cage and separated us. My heart ached for him, but I was also furious that he had abandoned me. I was placed inside Echo Caves. The most isolated and dreary place on the island.

After Peter discovered that I knew that he was my True Love he had me locked away. I still didn't understand why. It had been nearly 3 days and nobody had come for me. I was beginning to lose hope.

Then I heard it, faint sounds in the distance. I peered through the cage and saw _him_ and scowled. He paused at the giant ravine that separated us and I heard him mumble. A bridge formed and he walked across towards me.

I could see his snarky little face and it made my blood boil. He knelt down and looked at me and I wanted to spit in his face.

"Do you know where you are?" Peter asked gesturing to the massive cave.

"I'm in a box, in a cave." I answered smartly. He chuckled lightly.

"This is Echo Cave." He told me. "To do anything in here, you have to reveal one secret." He smiled down at me.

"And?" I pushed not seeing the point in this.

"I am going to let you out, but I am banishing you from Neverland." he said. I sat back and looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean, Peter?" I asked. He sighed and looked me in the eye. I didn't see the evil boy he had become anymore but he looked almost fragile.

"You are my True Love, Tigerlilly. If you stay, then I will no doubt fall in love with you. If I fall in love, then I grow up." He paused for a minute taking a breath. "If I grow up then I lose the magic of Neverland. And we can't have that." I looked up at him as the front of the cage melted away.

"So you are sending me away..." I felt tears in my eyes but pushed them back. I nodded at him and crawled out of the cage with his help.

"Take this." On the end of a string was an acorn. I stared at it then back at him. "Sorry, there isnt much to make jewelry out of here, so this will have to do." I nodded and put it on staring at it.

"I will forever know where you are as long as you wear this." He pointed to a thimble attached to a string on his neck. "This connects us, so no matter where I have my shadow send you, I will know where you are." I nodded and looked up at him.

"I will always love you, Peter." He smiled at me nodded.

"And I will never love you." He said before walking away. I felt the tears coming and looked up and saw Peter's Shadow. I wanted to scream and cry and beg him to let me stay, that we could work around the True Love thing but before I knew it I was being carried off and landed with a thud on soft grass.

I was in a forest and it was day time, and this was clearly not Neverland. I stat up and screamed when I saw the tip of an arrow pointed straight at me.

"Who are you?" The woman asked me. She was clothed in various animal skins and looked very serious.

"I-I'm Tigerlilly... who are you?" She lowered her weapon slowly.

"I am Snow White."

* * *

_Now_

"I can just cast a spell that will show us the location of Pan." Regina said as we all continued to stare at the blank page that was given to Emma.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Emma asked staring at the Evil Queen. I ran the idea through my head and got a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Peter will have accounted for that." I tried to argue, but only received dangerous looks in return.

"I'm done listening to you, Nancy." Regina said glaring at me. "Why should I even trust you?" She began. The others looked at her warily.

"Regina." Snow began, "Aren't you being a bit har-"

"She has given us no help!" Regina remarked cutting her off.

"I told you who could help us!" I shouted, getting angry now.

"Tinkerbell wont help us." Regina said, her face going blank.

"She will help me, she owes me." I said through gritted teeth. "But if you want to do it your way, then by all means, do it." I said standing up. "I am going to find Tink and get Henry back myself if I have to."

I turned in an angry huff and began trudging through the thick jungle.

"Nancy!" Snow shouted starting to follow me. I heard the others begin to bicker amongst themselves and I marched farther into the woods. Screw those guys.

* * *

A loud angry growl left Peter Pan's mouth when he reached the dangling Acorn necklace. He was seeing red. His one weakness was loose on Neverland. He didn't have time for this, he had the truest believer and now his annoying, problematic True Love was hindering his plans.

"Alright, love." He muttered shoving the acorn into his pocket. A dangerous look plastered on his face. "You want to play? Let's play."

_**Seeing as I cannot find any Transcripts and don't feel like re-watching the episodes, I am just going to generally ignore the words and stuff that happen in the show. Sure I will stick to the story line. Ya know, Emma is an Orphan; Neal in the box, etc etc. BUT I am ignoring the fact that Peter is Rumples dad,,, okay that just is not cool, it's creepy and just... no. **_


	4. Chapter 4

I approached the tree-house cautiously. I wondered if she even knew I was back in Neverland. She must have felt awful. After she showed my my true love I was captured and then banished. Maybe I just secretly hoped she felt bad, I was planning on using that as my leverage for help.

I stood at the base of the tree and stared at the rope ladder that would carry me into her hovel.

"Hello, Lilly." I spun around quickly and saw the fallen fairy. Her blond hair was dirtier than I last remembered and she had a sad look on her face. She stood awkwardly a few feet away from me.

"I need your help." I blurted, cutting to the chase. I saw her look down to the ground and sigh, bouncing on her feet slightly.

"I'm sorry, Lilly. I really am." I looked at her confused by what she meant. Someone appeared behind me and yanked me around. I gave out a loud shriek and was face to face with a green clad chest, and my heart sank.

"This ends now." Peter said menacingly in my ear and I was being dragged through the bush.

"Wait! Tink!" I shouted struggling against Peter, but his grip never faltered. I saw the fairy sink to the ground and hold her head in her hands as I was drug farther away.

Peter threw me roughly against a tree, again. This time he wasn't as affectionate about it though. He pushed his hands against my shoulders and held me there and I saw his eyes. There was a fury like no other burning in them.

"I am finding it harder and harder to be a good little boy, Tigerlilly." Peter began staring at me. I winced as the rough bark dug deeper into my skin. "Do not think I wont kill you."

"You wouldn't kill me. You _can't._" I spat in his face. Before I could think Peter slapped me hard and my head snapped to the side. Tears came to my eyes from the intense pain.

"I make the rules here!" He shouted. "Remember this one thing, _Nancy."_ Peter said. "I will _never_ love you!" I stared up at him and felt a pain in my chest. He meant it.

"Peter.." I began.

"Shut up!" I shrunk back at the outburst. "You are nothing more than a passing fancy to keep my bed warm."

"What are you trying to say, Peter." I choked out, hating the sound of my wavering voice.

"I control who leaves and who enters Neverland." He said backing away from me. "And right now, I don't want you here." I felt the cold sliver of the shadow surround my arms and I began to fight.

"No! Peter! Don't do this!" I began to beg, as I felt my feet leave the ground. The shadow paused and I was hovering several feet above the ground.

"If you come back, Tigerlilly." Peter said, grabbing the thimble necklace. "I will kill you." He said with finality and ripped it off throwing it to the ground. I felt the breath leave my lungs and I was carried across the sky. I continued to struggle against Peter's shadow and felt myself leave Neverland and then I was falling.

I found my voice and screamed as I landed in water. I popped up on the surface and coughed, wiping at my eyes. I didnt know if I was crying or if it was the salty ocean. I stared ahead of me and saw docks and a small town.

I was back in Storybrook. I looked above and and saw something falling towards me and it looked clear and like a dome forming. My eyes widened and I swam towards the shore just before it slammed into the ocean and I looked back at it to see it dissapearing.

"What the hell..." I muttered as I pulled myself up on the docks and shook to dispel the water that made my clothes cling to my form. I sank down onto the wooden planks and felt and emotion crash over me that I had never felt before. It was terrible. Like I was drowning on the inside. Then I realized what it was... I was heartbroken. I was heartbroken because of a monster.

* * *

Peter was back at his Lost Boys camp and he approached Henry. The boy looked up at him with a fire in his eyes.

"Where's Nancy?" He asked. Peter sighed and sat down by the boy, pulling his acting skills off quite well considering he was having a war with himself on the inside.

"She left." Peter said simply. "She went on her own adventure." He shrugged.

"Wait, she.. she wouldn't do that. You did something to her!" Henry accused. Peter held his hands up in defense.

"I didn't do anything to her. She was always like that while she was here. Going off. Exploring. I guess she couldn't contain it any longer and just went off." Peter said.

"That's not true." Henry said firmly. "She is going to find a way to get us off the island. That's what shes doing." Peter sighed and clasped Henry on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Henry." Peter said, pulling his fake sympathy off like a pro. He wanted Henry to lose belief in everyone but himself. Pan left the campfire and stood off to the side, watching everyone. The boys were seeing who could climb a rope the fastest.

Peter leaned against a tree, with his arms crossed. Leaning his head against the bark he closed his eyes and pushed back his emotions that were screaming to come forward. He could feel the magic slipping farther and farther away. The hourglass was slowly emptying and he could tell it was now moving faster.

"I don't love her." He muttered to himself, growing aggravated at himself. He felt the pain in his chest as the though of her, and now having no idea where she was or if she was even still alive. "I _do not_ love her." He repeated punching the tree for emphasis.

Pan knew he had slipped and was playing with fire. He had to get rid of the girl before he ruined his own plans. As many times as he told himself otherwise, Peter had begun falling in love with Tigerlilly.

And that was not a good thing.

* * *

I walked down the streets of Storybrook, feeling awkward and exposed in the short leather dress. I got several odd looks as I sped up and burst in through the doors of Granny's. Belle and Ruby were sitting at the counter talking heatedly, no doubt about what had happened.

"Nancy!" Belle cried running towards me. "How, how did you get here?" She asked staring at my clothes. "What are you wearing?" She added.

"Peter Pan had his shadow send me back." I paused thinking of how to word this. "Its a long.. long story." I finally pushed out. "Did you release a cloaking spell?" I asked remembering the dome that seemed to cover the town. Belle nodded smiling to herself.

"Gold gave it to me before he left on Hook's ship." I nodded. "The others, are they okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, as far as I could tell." I thought about it, I hadn't seen Rumpelstiltskin though. "I didnt see Gold though." I added as an after thought.

"Wait, so he wasnt with the others?" She asked me, and I realized I may have said the wrong thing.

"Well, I uhm. I dont know! I was with Pan most of the time." I admitted. "Henry is safe for now, and I need to find a way to get back to Neverland." I said sitting down and putting my head in my hands. "But first, I want a nice long shower." I said. Ruby laughed lightly and pointed towards the stairs.

"Go to one of the rooms, help yourself."

"I'll go to the library and see if there are any books about Neverland." Belle said. We all agreed and I left to refresh myself from the few days of hell. Also, I needed to cry my eyes out over this broken heart that I didnt want.

–

"I didn't find anything in the library." Belle admitted. I was sitting back at Granny's with Ruby and Belle. I sighed a nodded.

"That's okay, Belle. I know you tried. I think I know of a way to get back." I said sitting abck in the booth.

"I thought you said Nobody comes or leaves Neverland without Pan's permission." Ruby said confused. I smiled at her.

"Peter may not admit it, but always in his subconcious he will want me in Neverland. So I should in theory be abble to come back." I said, shrugging. This was just a theory though.

"What do you need us to do?" Belle asked eagerly. I rubbed my hands on my face and thought on my words.

"Does anyone here have a child?" I asked finally. Ruby and Belle looked at each other and thought.

"Michael Tillman." Belle admitted after a while. "He has two... why?"

"I need to summon Peter's shadow, and only a child can do that."

"But wait, you are only what, 17?" She asked looking at me.

"Well, yes, in theory. But I need someone much younger. Its complicated how it works."

"Are they going to get hurt?" Ruby asked starting at me suspisciously.

"No, I have a plan." I said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

_Then_

I sat on the window ledge and stared out at the night sky. The stars looked so bright out here in the country. I hugged the old white blanket tighter around me as I daydreamed about far off lands and adventures I could be having.

Humming softly to myself I closed my eyes and thought about a prince that would come save me, like those in my story books. I wanted to be a princess. Locked up in a tower and have my true love come save me and kiss me passionately.

I laughed to myself and walked over to the chest at the end of my bed. I should be asleep but my imagination wanted me to be someone else, at least for a little while. I opened the old wooden contraption and pulled out a tan indian dress and a headband with a single soft feather in it. I giggled and put it on and admired myself in the mirror in the corner.

I may be pale but I could be an indian princess and run away with a nice cowboy. Walking to my dresser I pulled out my facepaint and drew three red lines over my eye. I walked back over to my window and closed my eyes.

I dont know why I said the next words that I did, but they came out. Naturally like it was always meant to happen.

"I believe..."

* * *

_Now_

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Nancy." Belle said hiding behind a chair watching as Mr. Tillman's youngest child stood by the open window.

I hid behind the bed, closest to the child. His name was Hansel and he was the right age for this to work. It took a bit of convincing and swearing on my life that his son would be safe for this to even be possible.

"Okay, Hansel. You know what to do." The boy nodded and looked out the window and took a breath.

"I believe." He said loudly. I tensed up and stared at the window. Several moments passed and nothing happened.

"Did it not work?" Ruby asked sitting up. I held a hand up to her.

"Just wait." I said. Suddenly the lights flickered and a breeze came through the window. "NOW!" I shouted. Mr. Tillman grabbed his son just as the shadow came in through the window. He looked around and I jumped. I grabbed onto the cold wispy form and held on.

It shook and took off into the night. I held on for dear life, fearing that I would be dropped onto the town below. The wind made my eyes stung and I held my breath and tried to calm down my heart.

I felt a pressure of sorts on my body and opened my eyes and saw the ocean below me. I had made it back to Neverland. The Shadow was still swerving fast trying to get me off and I waited until it flew closer to shore before I swallowed my fear and let go. I held in my scream as the water came closer and closer to me.

I positioned myself in a diving position and held my breath as I felt the water wash over me.

It. Was. Cold.

"Jesus fucking christ!" I exclaimed when my head got above the surface. Last time I remembered the water was warm and welcoming, not freezing. Something was off. Im assuming it has to do with the reason Pan wants Henry.

I swam to the shore and slowly drug myself up onto the sands. The sand stuck to my skin and clothes and I shivered, curling up into a ball. I felt like giving up then and there. I had made it back to Neverland, but I still had to find Emma and the others, while avoiding the Lost Boys and Peter.

"Well, look what we have here, dearie." I rolled over and looked up and gave a grimmace. Rumpelstiltskin and Regina stood above me.

"Nice war paint, Rumpel." I muttered sitting up. He shot me a glare.

"Having a nice swim were we." Regina said snarling at me.

"Yeah, I wish. I just got back from Storybrook." I said standing up on shaky legs. The two of them stared at me wide eyed.

"You mean Pan let you off the island." Rumpel said. I nodded feeling the hurt crawling back into my body.

"He sent me away, personally." I said. "I saw Belle while I was there and she put up the cloaking spell." Rumpel nodded his head a faint smile on his lips.

"Good. We just sent our own messanger. A mermaid." He elaborated. My eyebrows rose in shock.

"Well then, good luck with that." I said, rapping my head around it. "Why did you send someone to Storybrook?" I asked. Regina smirked up at me.

"There is item that will trap Pan in my shop." He elaborated. I nodded, swallowing thickly. "I trust that wont be a problem for you." He said knowingly.

"You know I want Henry back just as much as you do. I can't help who Pan is." I said defensively.

"Good. I don't want to question your loyalties." Regina remarked. I glared at her. "We found Tinkerbell." She added.

"Oh?"

"She wont help us until we have an exit plan." Regina continued. "So the others are trying to catch a shadow." I scoffed at the thought. I mean, it wasnt impossible but good luck.

"I see you decided on something better." I remarked looking between her and Rumpel. She smirked at me and nodded.

"I am going to try and sneak into Pan's camp to delay whatever plans he has for Henry."

"Why?" Regina asked.

"Give you some time to get your shit together and get your family the hell off of this island." Regina looked shocked. "If anyone can delay Pan, it's me." I said. She nodded silently.

"That's a dangerous plan." Rumpelstiltskin remarked. I looked up at him and grinned.

"I just want Henry back in Storybrook." I turned around and started walking towards the Jungle. "Good luck guys, oh and Rumpel?" I said turned back around briefly. "Belle says hi and she loves you!" I said smiling and disappearing into the bushes.

I walked aimlessly, keeping my senses sharp and listened for any noises. I didnt want to be caught by the Lost Boys, knowing they'd send me right to the cave. I had to find the camp and tell Henry about his family. Then I had to distract Peter, without him killing him.

I put a hand at my chest, frowning at the missing necklace that I had worn everyday since he'd given it to me. Even during the curse I kept it around my neck. I didnt understand the significance of it, but I knew it was very important to me. I laughed softly to myself thinking back to how stupid we all were. 28 years and nobody seemed to age, and nothing changed. Henry aged of course, but there I was. A teenager and never seemed to get old. Nobody questioned it either.

I remember thinking back one day on where the stupid acorn had come from and couldn't remember. I didnt think it was normal but the next day I had forgotten all about it.

Shaking myself from my thoughts I continued to trudge through the thicket. Between the sound of my own footsteps I heard something. I paused and listened.

Crying?

The sound echoed around me and it was almost heart-wrenching. It was the sounds of the Lost Boys crying wishing for their families. It had been years since I had heard that sound. I wonder if Peter still heard them.

I followed the sounds. Between the leaves and foliage I began to see the light of the campfire and I could hear the sounds of Peter's pipe. The tune he played was sadder than normal, and I wondered if I was just imagining that.

I stood just on the edge and kept my eyes peeled for the sentries that I knew Peter would have stationed around the camp. I saw Henry standing off to the side. He was smiling and watching the boys dance. I creeped my way closer to Henry and crouched down low, keeping my eye on Peter.

He didnt seem to notice me, or if he did he ignored the fact I was even here. I reached out and tapped Henry on the shoulder. The boy spun around quickly and I put a finger to my lips before he could shout out.

"Your family is here on Neverland." I whispered. Henry opened his mouth to speak and I shushed him. "Shh! Don't let anyone know you saw me, I will be back. Stay safe Henry." I said glancing over at Peter who was still playing his pipe. Henry nodded at me, and turned around, a confused look on his face.

I backed up slowly and turned around before darting back into the bushes, staying close by to the camp to figure out a plan to distract Peter. I thought back to the dreamshade. I could poison myself, but I dont think Peter would be able to tell I was in danger without the necklace. Then again, he knew everything about the island.

I closed my eyes and leaned against one of the trees and tried to catch my breath. What was I doing back here. I knew I wanted to save and protect Henry, but he had his whole family here, did he really need me?

I felt breath on my face and my eyes shot open and before I had time to scream a hand was clamped over my mouth. I was staring into gray eyes. They were full of sadness this time though.

Peter...

He pushed his body up against mine and slowly removed his hand. A cocky grin spread across his face and I felt my face fall.

"Nice try, Lilly." Peter said, his voice low and hoarse almost. I tried to even out my breathing.

"Game over, I suppose." I finally choked out, my voice wavering. Peter placed one of his rough hands against my face and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. All I wanted was to get Henry back to his family. Was this the end of the road for me? Did I fail them? All I need is to distract him for a few hours, just a few.

"No matter how many times I make you go away, you always come back," Peter said, pushing his forehead against mine. I opened my mouth to reply, but before I could utter a word his mouth was pressed against mine is a bruising kiss.

This was different than all the others. He was more desperate. He pushed his hard body flush against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. Peter tugged on my hair in return and I opened my mouth in surprise and he wasted no time shoving his tongue inside, battling with my own.

My brain seemed to shut down and all though left me. The kisses became more heated and more desperate and in a swift move I was on the ground with Peter crouched above me. He began pulling and tugging a the dress I was wearing. He released my lips and I sucked in the much needed air only to let it out in a puff when his lips connected to my neck.

My hands began feverishly undoing the tunic he wore and I pushed it down his arm and splayed my hands across his pale chest. Peter looked up at me and smirked.

"Thought you were going to kill me." I said breathlessly. Peter grinned and pushed the bottom of my dress up as I undid the ties of his trousers.

"Later." He said, grabbing my bare hips and kissing the shell of my ear. "For now, I want to you scream my name. I want all of Neverland to hear it." He said gruffly as I pushed his trousers down, freeing his hardened member.

With a jerk of his hips he entered and I gasped clinging to him. Wrapping my legs around his torso we began rocking and thrusting with each other, and Peter stared at me. This was a new thing. He had never stared at me in the eyes before.

His pace quickened and I felt the coil in my stomach become tighter and tighter. I moaned out a pressed my face into his neck. My release was edging closer and closer and in a quick movement Peter had pulled out and a whimper left my lips.

"I want you to scream my name, Lilly." Peter said once more, before re-entering and thrusting harder and harder. I couldnt keep the moans and grunts in any longer.

"Peter..." I moaned out and I felt it, the teetering on the edge of pure bliss and then it erupted. The blinding sensation of pleasure traveled down my body.

"Peter!" I shrieked. I felt him grin as he pressed his face into my neck, and his body spasm and he let out a deep moan, relaxing on top of me. He rolled his body over and lay on his back panting as I did the same. My dress was still hiked up above my hips and my inner thigh was sticky from the action.

Peter sat up and tugged his pants back up and tied them and shrugged his tunic back over his shoulders. I looked his direction and saw anger flash over his face. He leaped up and began punching a tree. I sat up alarmed and stood on wobbly legs and approached him.

"Peter?" I asked, walking closer to him. He turned around and had a devilish look on his face. He grabbed my roughly by the shoulders and shook me.

"Why!" he shouted, giving me a firm shake. Rattling my brain. "This was not supposed to happen!" He shouted, releasing me and clawing at his chest. He crouched on the ground and ran his hands through his hair.

Something in the air changed. It was almost like a pulse and I could feel it. I tensed and stared at the boy who was now distraught. The high from our actions now gone from my body, I looked around. Something was off, something was wrong about Neverland.

Peter was now standing again and he looked over at me, a crushed look on his face. He kept changing emotions in his eyes, angry to upset to scared.

"Oh no..." I whispered catching on.

"You stupid, stupid girl." Peter spat out before turned around and tearing off towards the camp. I stood frozen in my spot. Dread and fear washing over me in cold buckets. But underneath all of that, was the single emotion of happiness.

Peter had fallen in love...with me.


	6. Chapter 6

A shift the magic and pure essence of Neverland could be felt all over. Like a cold breath on the back of your neck, just enough to make you uncomfortable. Emma, the Charmings, and Hook felt it. They could barely sense it but something felt very wrong with the world they were in.

Rumpelstiltskin and Regina stopped walking and stood in stunned silence. They could feel the very magic around them shift to something darker, colder, and almost dead like. The two looked at each other and felt the unease pass between them.

The Lost Boys were currently swordfighting while Henry watched. A pulse seemed the echo through the ground and Felix held up a hand and looked cautiously around the camp. The other Lost Boys felt something off as well and looked around for their leader. Henry looked at the curiously, not noticing a difference at all.

All Felix could thing was: Where is Pan?

I walked briskly through the forest, aching in places that shouldn't ache. The air around me was frigid. It no longer held magic ti felt like, or the magic that was now there was foreign. I knew Neverland was NOT right anymore.

Where was Peter?

Where was Emma?

Where was anyone!

I was panicking, I didn't want to be alone. The guilt that consummed me felt crushing and I was terrified. I should have just stayed away. Stayed in Storybrook. Emma and Regina could have gotten their son back without me meddling.

Now we had a bigger problem to deal with. Im pretty sure Henry was the least of Pan's worries as well. At this point not even the heart of the Truest Believer could reverse what I had just done. We were all doomed. All because I couldn't keep my legs closed.

Pushing through a bush I collided with a hard surface and stumbled back. Before I hit the ground I was grabbed by the collar and stared into the dangerous eyes of Felix. He was fuming.

"What did you do." He demanded through gritted teeth. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish and just stared at the lost boy. "I WARNED you, mother!" She shouted shoving me to the ground. I tried to suck in a breath that had been knocked out of me but Felix covered my body with his own. He pinned me down and his club was raise over his head.

"I'm sorry, mother." He said, sounded seriously sorry. I cringed and waited for the worst to happen. Something plowed into Felix and he was thrown into a tree. I looked over and saw Rumpelstiltskin who was now rushing over to me. He pulled me up off the ground.

"Come on, Dearie. We have a big problem." He said and I nodded following him as we ran through the forest.

"I'm sorry, Rumpel." I said pathetically. "I-I only wanted to distract him for you guys. I didn't mean for it happen." I said rapidly. He held up a hand and shook his head.

"There was no escaping it." He said firmly. I heard voices up ahead and saw the others through the trees.

"Rumpel! Nancy!" Snow said coming up to us. "What happened?" She asked frantically. I noticed that the air was so cold that everyone's breath came out in puffs of white.

"Oh, I know exactly what happened." Regina said glaring at me.

I shrank away and hid myself behind Rumpel.

"What are you talking about, Regina?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"Let's just say, saving Henry isn't as big of a priority anymore."

"What do you mean."

"Neverland is dying." I said in a whisper. "Pan has technically grown up." I said staring at the grown.

"That's good right?" Emma said confused. "Pan should be easier to defeat now, right?" Hook shook his head.

"If only it was like that, lass." He began. "If Pan has indeed grown up so to speak, that means Neverland is no longer being controlled. The Island will go wild."

"If Peter doesnt get control back, we are all going to die on this island." I added.

"Well how do we fix this problem?" Charming asked trying to grasp what the hell was going on.

"Rip out my heart." I said suddenly.

"What?!"

"Gladly." Regina said walking over to me.

"It's the only way. If I dont have a heart then the True Love thing is sort of severed." I tried to reason. "Well I think."

"One way to find out." Regina plunged her hand into my chest and plucked my heart out.

"Regina!" Snow shouted.

"I wont kill her." She said holding my heart carefully in her hand.

I felt weird. Empty. Lost. Nothing?

"What are you doing?!" Emma yelled.

"That feels really..really..wierd." I finally said looking at the group around me. My heart was sitting in Regina's hand and I stared at it. Beating slightly and glowing. Not the normal red that I was used to, but a wispy gold.

"True Love's heart. How sickening." Regina remarked.

"Oh my God, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Snow shrieked staring at us as Emma stared on in bewilderment. Charming gathered Snow in his arms and just stared at us as well.

"I'm just guessing here guys!" I shouted, breathing hard. "Neverland is DYING. The world is going ot eventually IMPLODE." I stressed. My voice echoes through the trees. And I cringed.

"Be quiet! Do you want Pan to find us?" charming said through gritted teeth.

"Trust me, Pan finding us is the least of our worries." I said.

"Oh really?" I spun around and stared at the fuming face of the boy. He looked different. His face looked tired almost and his eyes were now scared.

"Pan!" Emma shouted. In a split second everyone had their weapons drawn and aimed at him. I looked behind him and Felix stood there, staring at me. Gripped tightly in his arm was Henry.

"Henry!" I shouted looking at the boy. He smiled brightly at me and tugged on his arm rolling his eyes at Felix. At least he was okay.

"Listen here Savior." Pan began walking towards the group, glancing at me. "Once in a lifetime offer." I stared at the boy, who was terrifying in his most vulnerable moment. "I'll give you back your precious son, in exchange for _that._" Peter pan said pointing directly at the heart that Regina still held awkwardly.

"No way!" Snow immediately interjected. Emma narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Why? What's the catch?" Emma said. Peter smirked and stood next to me.

"Oh, don't worry your little head about that." he smiled wickedly. "Do we have a deal?" I stared at Henry who looked at his family. I knew if Peter got my heart, I was going to die.

"It's a deal." Emma looked up at me shocked. "I don't care whaat any of you have to say, it's a deal. Give him my heart Regina." I ordered. "It's always been his anyway." I muttered smiling slightly.

"In a flash Peter had plucked my heart from Regina who looked dazed and reached for the boy but he was already back at Felix, who shoved Henry towards Emma who engulfed him in her arms.

"I'll be fine! Get Henry out of here." I said running after Peter.

"Nancy!" Henry shouted looking towards me. I smiled at him and disappeared after Peter. I followed him, but I couldnt see him. I didnt like the idea of the boy running around with my heart in his hand.

"Peter!" I called stumbling through the forest. I felt tears prick at my eyes as I ran blindly before stopping to catch my breath. It was no use. I knew where Pan was going and I knew it would be over for me soon. He was taking my heart to Skull Rock...

_Then_

"A girl?" I heard the amused voice ask. I could feel dirt and grass underneath me. I groaned and rolled over, confused as to where I was and what had happened. Last I remembered I was sitting outside my window pretending I was an Indian Princess.

My eyes shot open and sat up only to be startled by a nose pressed against mine. Dark eyes stared at me and the face of a boy was in front of me. I backed up and saw a horde of other boys behind him.

"I mean, I know it's a shadow but it can't be that hard to tell the difference between a girl and a boy." he muttered looking at me.

"W-who are you?" I asked gaining my voice. He smirked at me and bowed.

"I'm Peter, Peter Pan."

_Now_

I stared out across the waters at Skull Rock. I was too late and knew Peter was already there. He had beaten me by a long shot, and I was wondering why I was still alive. Was he hesitating? Did it not work? I began wading through the water, not enjoying the frigid waters clinging to me.

I was wondering what Emma and the others were doing. Had they gone back to Storybrook yet? Was Henry safe?

I dived into the water and swam as quickly as I could towards Skull Rock.


End file.
